ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
K.O.
K.O. (sometimes just written as KO) is the main protagonist in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes series. He fights those of Boxmore, along with Radicles and Enid. His employer is Mr. Gar, the owner of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Physical Appearance K.O. is a small boy who has tan skin and black eyes. He has dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a red sash band. K.O. wears a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket, which is his Gar's Bodega's standard uniform, and dark blue shorts. He also wears red wristbands, pink leg warmers and is barefoot. In "We've Got Fleas", he turns into a were-puppy. In this form, his skin is covered completely by brown fur, his sideburns become large dog ears, his nose turns into a black rounded dog nose, and a tail emerges from his butt. Later his were-puppy version returns shortly in "KO's Video Channel" as used to wear human-suit for his vlogs. In the pilot and the video game "OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo", he has a different animation; he appears to be older and much taller than his final concept. Also, his skin is paler and his nose is much longer. Personality K.O. is an eager young kid boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud. He is willing to learn anything that would make him a great hero, such as friendship. Extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he is optimistic about anything that comes his way. K.O. has a strong willpower and courage but is very naive. This was shown in "You're Everybody's Sidekick", when he failed to realize that Red Action, Drupe, and Gregg were making fun of him until Enid pointed it out to him. He often shows that he wants nothing more in the world than to help people, as it would help him to get closer to his goal of becoming a true hero and because it feels good. According to Dendy and her data, she believes that K.O's desire to help others comes from a lack of a father figure and wants to gain love from others in order to fill that void despite having a loving and caring mother. It has been shown that K.O. is sensitive when it comes to the subject of his father since he never knew him well. K.O. has been shown to be a "mama's boy" as he loves and adores his mother, Carol, and sees her as the greatest mom in the world. He still refers to her as his "mommy" from time to time. Despite how good-natured K.O. is, he can still become greedy and arrogant under circumstances where he feels he is in power. In "Let's Be Heroes", K.O. bought a variety of hero supplies, believing that what he bought would be enough to take on Darrell, one of Lord Boxman's robots. Later, in "You're Level 100!", K.O's Pow Card glitched, saying he was Level 100. As a result, he grew very popular within the residents, and felt he was powerful enough to take on Giant Darrell by himself. In "Face Your Fears", K.O. faced a shadowy villainous form of himself who was incredibly strong. It is unknown what this form of him truly represents, but it can be implied that K.O. possibly fears being drawn to the "dark side" and hurting others. This form appeared in T.K.O. Abilities and Powers K.O's overall strength and agility, despite only having a 0.1 power level, are impressive for a kid of his age. However, by comparison, he is still weak compared to Rad and Enid, who both have been working for longer than him. K.O, while strong, still has trouble punching through solid metal without the assistance of Dendy, as seen in "I Am Dendy". Physical Strength He assumes to be very strong, as in the pilot episode where he could easily lift and throw out of the store a malfunctioning freezer. In one case, he carried the entire plaza with one arm. K.O. is also very fast, as he's able to move around the Plaza and clean it completely with ease. He is a quite accomplished hand-to-hand fighter, thanks to his training under the tutelage of his mom and his days working and practicing with Enid and Rad. He could face Darrell and Shannon in many occasions (although sometimes with the aid of his friends). In "T.K.O.", he faced Turbo K.O. and managed to defeat him and lock him back to his cage. In "Let's Have a Stakeout" he could resist and counterattack in his battle against Shadowy Figure, despite the later's superior fighting skills. Special Move KO's Special Move, entitled the Power-Fist Fireball'https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/162091785054, is similar to that of "Goku's Kamehameha" from ''Dragon Ball and Monkey D. Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Mi" from One Piece. Consists of a powerful energy punch surrounded by blue flames which is delivered from one of his fists. This special move is strong enough to destroy many Jethro's robots, tossing Shannon to a tree in "Rad Likes Robots" and break a steel door in "Let's Have a Stakeout". K.O. appears to have complete control of this special move. However, In "T.K.O.", he looks to have problems to summon it. Attacks OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo * '''Punch Move: Punch things to, y'know hurt them. TAP * Kick Move: Stay light on your feet. Or on your enemies' faces, whatever. LEFT/RIGHT * Throw Move: Because nothing says "I love you" like tossing someone far away. UP * Slam Move: Slam the ground like who's boss. Defeat knocked down enemies instantly! DOWN * Power Fist Move: Shoot a powerful energy fist in a straight line at your enemies. * Power Battle Cry Move: Unleash an ear-shattering yell that damages and knocks down all the enemies around you! Heals Miscellaneous Skills One of K.O.'s most influential and notorious characteristics is his charm and optimism that he uses to motivate and cheer up his friends and allies. He can get along well with almost every person he meet. In the episode "Face Your Fears" it's revealed that K.O.'s fear resist level is 15, overpassing Rad's 10 and Mr. Gar's 8 level respectively, which proves that K.O. has a very brave attitude. In the same episode, he even successfully helped Enid, Rad and Mr. Gar to overcome their greatest fears while they were trapped in the super extra hard level of the videogame Face of Fear. Alter-Egos T.K.O. Turbo K.O. is the embodiment of anger and rage K.O. holds within himself. It is unknown where the form came from. His T.K.O. form not only increases his power, but gives him additional powers like super speed, strength, and levitation. Although his power increases, T.K.O. is more violent, depressed and meaner than K.O., thus making him more dangerous. Were-Puppy In the episode "We've Got Fleas", K.O. is turned into a were-puppy after being bit by Crinkly Wrinkly. He became a dog because, according to his friends, he's such a good boy. Getting this form, K.O. obtains dog-like abilities, like a more developed smell and hearing senses. His strength and speed are assumed to increase as well. He can deliver a special move called Bark Blast, which is a powerful bark that can throw his opponent far away. K.O.'s puppy form somewhat bears a resemblance to Sony's Parappa the Rapper. Appearances K.O. has appeared in every short and episode in the series so far. Trivia * K.O's personality is based on Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise as both are righteous, kind-hearted, and are determined to be the greatest fighters and heroes in the world. ** Additionally, K.O. is voiced by Stephanie Nadolny throughout the series, who is also the voice actress of Kid Goku and Kid Gohan In the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Dragon Ball] TV series. * His appearance looks kinda closely to Ryu's from the Street Fighter franchise. * K.O. is a nickname, taken from his first and middle initials.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/724005690700767233 A: "yeah, its the initials of his first and middle name" * K.O. is allergic to peanuts.File:KO - s - nuts.pnghttp://cartoonnetwork.tumblr.com/post/161564121943 * K.O.'s birthday is June 18th, which is the same exact birthday as the creator of the series, Ian Jones-Quartey. * According to Dendy's data from "I Am Dendy," K.O.'s blood-type is O and he has a high pain tolerance. * K.O's design was used as a reference for the character Ruby from Steven Universe, another Cartoon Network show Ian JQ has worked on in the past.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/872940788602200065 * K.O.'s Hero Level was revealed to be Level 0.1 in "You're Level 100!". ** K.O. is the only hero in the show that is shown to have a decimal level in his power card, other than the unknown kappa that appeared on the screen in the secret room located in the Pow Card Industries. **However, in and after the episode of "A Hero's Fate", it's implied that KO reached level 1 after training with Hero, although this hasn't been confirmed, as of yet. ***Although we could see KO's powcard again in a future episode to confirm that KO's reached level 1. * It was hinted that K.O's dad may have passed away in the episode "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad" as well as "Let's Have a Stakeout" when talking to Mr. Gar. * Unlike the other characters, in "Face Your Fears" K.O. was only one whose fear was not fully shown. Instead, we saw a shadow figure that resembles K.O. that he said was "a powerful villain." His name is confirmed as "Turbo K.O." in the special episode, "T.K.O." ** It is possible that Turbo K.O. is a reference to the popular trope of a character having a superpowered evil side. * K.O.'s Were-animal form is a puppy as seen in "We've Got Fleas" and shortly in "KO's Video Channel". **His werepuppy form looks similar to Parrapa the rapper * His pilot look along with Enid's is similar to Belson's from Clarence. * In the series and the short Dendy, it's hinted KO and his best friend and classmate Dendy have a romantic interest in each other, although this hasn't been confirmed, as of yet. **Additionally, Kendy (the shipping between KO and Dendy) was created by fans after Dendy was introduced in the episode "I Am Dendy". References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Animals